Eternity (Earth-616) (Bio)
History Eternity is an abstract being who serves as the embodiment of time. Together with its mate Infinity, they embody all that exists, representing space and time. Eternity came into existence when the universe was born and has referred to many of the other abstract beings who came into existence with it as both siblings and offspring. This includes the planet-consuming Galactus, the sole survivor of the previous universe, whose life was spared when the previous universe's version of Eternity merged with him. Throughout the Multiverse, each alternate universe is embodied by an eternity of its own. The only being known to have authority over eternity is the Living Tribunal, which is itself a servant of a higher power known as "the One Above All" (not to be confused with the Celestial of the same name). Eternity also has a special relation to the enigmatic Celestials, who have carried out Eternity's will at times. The first human known to have met Eternity was the sorcerer later known as the Ancient One. Many years later, the Necromancer (an Evil version of the sorcerer supreme Dr.Strange from the High Evolutionary's Counter-Earth) confronted Eternity, intending to usurp its power, but Eternity absorbed the Necromancer into itself, barely noticing him. Sometime later, the Ancient One of the Earth-616 dimension directed his pupil Dr.Strange to seek Eternity's aid against Dormammu, despotic ruler of the Dark Dimension. However, Eternity ultimately told Dr.Strange that he had all the power he needed to triumph over Dormammu, and was proven right when Dr.Strange eventually bested Dormammu. Subsequently, Dormammu attempted to supplant Eternity's supremacy, and even engaged Eternity in a physical assault. Eternity exiled Dormammu to the Realm Unknown for his "Blasphemous" actions. Eternity subsequently became the prisoner of the demon Nightmare, who sought to control all of reality through Eternity's powers; but Eternity only let Nightmare think he was in his thrall, and ultimately banished Nightmare to Oblivion. For helping to oppose Nightmare, Eternity granted Dr.Strange a new secret identity, that of Stephen Sanders. Sometime later, when the Ancient One finally passed away, his spirit became one with Eternity. An eternity later helped guard Dr.Strange against Death itself, and by facing Death, Dr.Strange gained virtual immortality. Eternity became burdened by the increasing numbers on Earth, and because he embodied its entire population, Nightmare was able to gain control of him when a third of the Earth's population was asleep. Through Eternity's dreams, Nightmare sought the Earth's destruction, and Eternity seemingly became so deranged that it performed the deed, but the Ancient One separated himself from Eternity to argue for the Earth's existence. Having regained its sanity, Eternity seemlying restored the Earth just as it had been before, but Earth's destruction and re-creation were later proven to be a test of Dr.Strange's abilities as the Ancient One's successor. Eternity's authority was threatened by the cosmic-powered mortal Michael Korvac, who had designs to supplant Eternity, but Korvac was prematurely discovered by the Avengers, alerting Eternity to Korvac's existence thwarting his plans. At one point Eternity experienced loneliness and created for itself dozens of mortal bodies which were granted a portion of its near-infinite power so that Eternity could experience their emotions. However, when the time came to reclaim them, three on Earth-Sai Anand, Socrates Carvopolis, and Ivan-refused to return to Eternity. Without them, Eternity was incomplete, and the universe began to flicker out of existence. Eternity turned to Dr.Strange for aid, and he and the Defenders confronted the three aspects of Eternity. They believed that they would rather die than surrender their individuality back to Eternity, but when they realized how the universe would suffer for their selfishness, they agreed to re-emerge. When Reed Richards was put on trial by the Intergalactic Council for sparing Galactus life, Galactus himself came to Richards Defense and summoned Eternity to the courtroom. Eternity revealed the purpose of Galactus existence to those assembled so that they would find in Richards favor, but the knowledge left their minds shortly afterward. Eternity's authority was threatened again by the Beyonder (Bio), and Eternity sided with Mephisto in an attempted to destroy the Beyonder, using itself as a battery to power the weapon Beyonderbane. Although they failed, the Molecule man ultimately defeated the Beyonder. When the Elders of the Universe sought to overcome Death, Eternity's desire to maintain harmony in the universe led to directing the Celestials to confront the Skrulls, an incident that led to a war between the Kree and Skrulls. This was all done to allow the Silver Surfer an opportunity to thwart the Elders plan. Eternity faced its greatest threat when Thanos gathered the six major Infinity Gems into the Infinity Gauntlet, granting him a power which surpassed Eternity. Eternity appealed to the Living Tribunal to intercede, but the Tribunal opined that if Eternity supplanted, such was the course of existence. Eternity was bested by Thanos and again by Nebula when she claimed the gems. When Adam Warlock took possession of the gems, Eternity brought a hearing to the Living Tribunal determined that the gems should be divided amongst six individuals of Warlock's choosing. Eternity was indignant towards Warlock and his Infinity Watch. Eternity along with its Omniversal counterparts was eventually murdered by the three Beyonders.New Avengers Vol.3 No.20 Due to the Omniverse catastrophe known as the incursion which led to the destruction of all life and all alternate universe, It was Earth-616 Doctor Doom who had seized the Omnipotence of the Beyonders with the company of Doctor Strange and Owen Reece it was Victor Von Doom and reshaped the remnants of several known and unknown different realities into one singular planet named Battleworld where he titled himself God Doom. The very existence of the Battleworld reality caused Eternity to manifest again, but at the cost of being under the influence of Doom's power, manifesting Doom's own metal mask instead of his own usual face. When the Silver Surfer and Dawn Greenwood found eternity with the face mask of Doom it would take moments before he was free from Dooms control thanks to Earth-616 Mister Fantastic beating Doom and acquired the Beyonders Omnipotent power, and so then he began to recreate the Multiverse, freeing Eternity from Doom's influence over him. And explained to Dawn and Silver Surfer that he is the same universe as they knew it but it was both new, same, and yet different. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Eternity is the embodiment of time. and possesses within itself near-omnipotent cosmic powers. drawing upon the energy of all that exists along the temporal axis. As an abstract entity. Eternity utilizes the dimension of manifestations to create an M-body (Manifestation body) when interacting with physical beings. When merged with Infinity, Eternity possesses the combined power of the entire space/time continuum. *'Near-Omnipotence:' Eternity being the embodiment of the Universe and Time he can manipulate reality,time,space,magic, and mind on a universe scope only surpassed by The Living Tribunal,Cosmic Cubes,Infinity Gaunlet, and other such entities. *'Near-Omniscience:' Eternity possess Near-infinite knowledge of all things. *'Omnipresence:' Essentially Eternity is a Omnipresent entity. Reference Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Male Category:Cosmic Being Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Neutral Character